


just wanna ride with u

by Oceantail



Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Skephalo Week, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail
Summary: It was Valentine's day and Bad was totally muffined.He just never saw the point of it. If you have to give a gift on a certain holiday, it’s not a gift at that point, it's an obligation. That had always been his perspective on those kinds of things. But he might have neglected to, y'know,tell thatto Skeppy.(It turns out alright in the end though)~~Skephalo Week, Day 4: Holiday
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003056
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	just wanna ride with u

It was Valentine's day and Bad was totally muffined. 

See, for all his life Bad never really saw the point of giving gifts for holidays. 

There was literally no point in it right? If you have to give a gift on a certain day, it’s not a gift at that point, it's an obligation. Same with Christmas! Oh yeah lets just all gather around and give gifts to each other to make sure we don’t hate each other. He and his brothers haven’t given each other gifts for years and his parents only gave him socks and generic random presents. There wasn’t any reason for it; he loved his family and they loved him and gift giving was a silly way to prove it. 

That being said, Skeppy loved gift giving. And for somewith who used to be constantly moving houses every 6 months, he cared a lot about material items. 

Which is why Bad was kind of panicking right now. 

Asking around for ideas was useless. Apparently Fundy and 5up planned an elaborate (and incredibly expensive) date at some fancy restaurant complete with flowers, candles, chocolates and the such. Bad could _never_ see himself doing something like that, even with Skeppy. He would be more content in just hanging out on Minecraft or taking a walk with the dogs instead. The only kind of Valentine’s Day he’d participated in was the lame fake-dates in elementary school. 

He also muffined himself by not thinking about this sooner or even _talking to Skeppy_ about it because it was already the morning of February 14th and he was silently panicking on the couch while Skeppy was coming back from walking the dogs. Normally they would walk together but Bad pretended to be sleeping in to avoid having to face his problems earlier. Dang it!

Bad feigned nonchalance as Skeppy walked into the living room area, scrolling through Twitter without really looking at the tweets, trying to figure out what to do next. Should he say something? Should he wait until Skeppy said something? Oh darn, it would suck if Skeppy got him something for Valentine's Day. Maybe he should—

“Bad?” Skeppy asked.

“Um, yeah Skeppy?” Bad replied, glancing up at his phone. 

“Wanna go to IKEA or something and hang out?” 

Bad stared at him. _What?_ That was the absolute _last_ thing he would have expected to come out of his mouth. 

“Come onnn, Bad” Skeppy insisted, crossing over to the drawer where they kept the car keys. “It’ll be fun. It’s the perfect time-wasting shit we haven’t done in a while. Besides, I know you don’t like a formal Valentines Day or whatever and I just want to hang out with you. We can just go spend some chill time together.” 

“Wait,” Bad spluttered, choosing to ignore Skeppy’s swearing, “Wait, how did you know?” 

Skeppy stopped in his tracks, and stared back at him, genuinely confused. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, I mean, like, we never really talked about how we would spend holidays and—”

Skeppy rolled his eyes at him, “You literally ranted about how pointless holidays are on your stream last week, Bad.” 

“I—that, what—Oh my gosh.” 

Skeppy blinked at him, then laughed, a bright, loud, and familiar sound that made Bad’s heart flutter in his chest. “You actually _forgot_ about that?!” He teased, grinning cheekily at him. 

“Oh my gosh, Skeppy, _stop_.” 

“No! That’s _so_ funny! So what, you were just panicking for the last few days over it?!” 

At Bad’s silence, Skeppy let out another loud squawking laugh before Bad glared at him standing up to shove him out the door. “Just— go, _drive,_ you— you muffinhead!” 

~~~

“We need to take a selfie!” Skeppy said randomly as they stared at the racks of IKEA meatballs.

Bad frowned, “Why?” 

Skeppy was already opening his camera app. “Because it’s muffintwt selfie day,” he said matter-of-factly. 

Bad blinked. Oh _that_. If he was being honest, he had completely forgotten about it with all his stressing over Valentines Day. 

Skeppy reached up and around to wrap his arm around Bad’s shoulder and Bad groaned and automatically buried his face into Skeppy’s shoulder. Why on Earth did Skeppy want to take a selfie in the middle of an _IKEA_ ? The park by their house was so much nicer _and_ they could bring their dogs in the picture instead of the wall of a warehouse. 

The phone camera made a faint shutter sound and Skeppy pulled away just enough to shove his phone in Bad’s face. 

The photo was horrendously blurry and Bad wouldn’t have been able to tell who was in it if it wasn’t for the general shape of Skeppy’s floofy hair and his brown skin. Bad himself was barely in the picture, only the top of his dirty blonde hair could be seen at the bottom corner of the picture, pressed against Skeppy’s blurry shoulder. 

Bad rolled his eyes with a smile and pushed the phone back, turning back to examine the different kinds of meatballs on the rack. 

Fundy and 5up might be having the time of their lives in their fancy restaurant, but he was perfectly content to be wandering around an IKEA with Skeppy instead.

**Author's Note:**

> the first paragraph where Bad thinks gift giving on holidays is pointless is completely true! He talked about it on stream the other day and also ranted about it on his discord vc last week :]
> 
> I rushed this so bad omg i’m so stressed out i have a huge test tmrw whyyyyy. comment smth to make me feel better after i flunk my math test ty


End file.
